LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 65 - Taking Out the Trash! A Filthy Finale
(Sonic and VenomMyotismon stand before each. Despite being a giant, Sonic is not scared as he faced giants countless times) VenomMyotismon: DIE, SONIC!! (Tries to stomp on Sonic with his giant foot) Sonic: (Easily dodges) Ha! You won't get me like that! VenomMyotismon: How about this, then? NIGHTMARE CLAW!! (VenomMyotismon attacks with his Nightmare Claw attack and unlike before this one is bigger and lot more powerful. Sonic was able to dodge the attack. He then counters with his Homing attack which does not seem to faze him that much) Sonic: All right, so that won't work. VenomMyotismon: My power has grown much higher then you can think Sonic! You are no match for me! Sonic: I've defeated you before and I'll beat you again! VenomMyotismon: This time is different, Sonic! And once I kill you, I'll go and take out your friends! Sonic: I won't let you lay a hand on any of them!! SONIC WIND! (Unleashes his Sonic wind attack on VenomMyotismon. The attack seems to effect him but not by much) VenomMyotismon: INFERNO!!! (VenomMyotismon unleashes a blast of fire on Sonic. Sonic dodge the attack, but the fire nicked him) Sonic: Ah! VenomMyotismon: What's wrong, Sonic!? Can't take the heat!? CHAOS FLAME!!! (VenomMyotismon shoots purple fire out of his abdomen and it hits Sonic) Sonic: GHAAHH!!! VenomMyotismon: HAHAHAHA!! Sonic: Grr! I'm far from finished! (Sonic charges at VenomMyotismon and attacks him with many homing attacks. VenomMyotismon tries to knock Sonic away, but Sonic is too fast for him. Sonic stops his assault and looks up at him) Sonic: All right, Myotismon! Let's how you handle this! (Darkness surrounds Sonic and he turns into his Werehog form) VenomMyotismon: You think your Werewolf will defeat me!? Sonic: Let's find out!! (Sonic fists stretch forward and punch VenomMyotismon in the face) VenomMyotismon: TYRANT CLAW!!! (VenomMyotismon swings down at Sonic and strikes him with a flaming claw) Sonic: AAAHHHHH!!! (Hits a wall) VenomMyotismon: Well, what's next, "Werehog"!?! Sonic: (Moans while getting back up) Not bad, I'll give you that. But I won't stop! (Both of Sonic's arms stretch forward grabbing on to VenomMyotismon. He then goes up to him and starts attacking his face with fast and powerful punches. He then jumps off VenomMyotismon when he grabs his face in pain) VenomMyotismon: RAAHHH! YOU STUPID ANIMAL!! (VenomMyotismon tries to stomp on Sonic again but Sonic was able to dodge it. Then Sonic turns back to normal) Sonic: So how did you like the feel of my Werehog form? VenomMyotismon: Change into whatever you want! It won't be enough! NIGHTMARE CLAW!!! (VenomMyotismon attacks with his Nightmare Claw but of course Sonic dodges. Sonic then unleashes his Sonic Wind attack hitting VenomMyotismon. Sonic then jumps landing on edge of the clearing) Sonic: All right, Myotismon! Time to face the music! (Summons his guitar) VenomMyotismon: A little guitar won't help you!! CHAOS FLAME!!! (VenomMyotismon shoots purple fire from his abdomen, but Sonic dodges. He then counters by shooting lasers out of his guitar. The lasers hit him, but still don't seem to have that serious effect Sonic is looking for) VenomMyotismon: Your attacks are becoming very annoying! Sonic: Good! VenomMyotismon: TYRANT CLAW!!! (VenomMyotismon swings at Sonic with a flaming claw but Sonic jumps to dodge it then shoots lasers right in the face) VenomMyotismon: GAH!! Sonic: Had enough yet!? VenomMyotismon: There is no one this whole Multi-Universe as annoying you!! The only person in this whole Multi-Universe who even comes slightly close is that little whore Angewomon!! Sonic: You still mad at the fact that she was able to beat you!? VenomMyotismon: Only cause you were there help her!! Sonic: Yeah, I helped her, but right now she could kick your ass no problem!! VenomMyotismon: Oh, I'll prove you wrong once I kill you!! NIGHTMARE CLAW!!! (VenomMyotismon swings down with his Nightmare Claw, but Sonic jumps and dodges it. But suddenly VenomMyotismon swings with his other hand knocking Sonic away) Sonic: (Groaning) VenomMyotismon: NOW DIE, SONIC!!! CHAOS FLAME!!!! (VenomMyotismon shoots purple fire from his abdomen and it hits Sonic) Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (After the flames die down, VenomMyotismon sees Sonic on the ground appearing to be defeated) VenomMyotismon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! AT LAST!!! HE'S DEAD!!! HE'S FINALLY DEAD!!!!I HAVE WON!!! YOU HAVE LOST, SONIC!!!! Now to destroy your little home. (As VenomMyotismon turns to walk away he hears from behind Sonic moaning) VenomMyotismon: (Turns around) WHAT!?!? Sonic: (Slowly gets back up) I'm..... I'm still standing..... Myotismon.... VenomMyotismon: WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY!!!!???? Sonic: Because.... you can't beat me. (Sonic closes his eyes and suddenly the 7 Chaos Emeralds appear around him. Sonic begins to float in the air and the Emeralds do the same. As Sonic floats there with his eyes closed, the Emeralds glow brightly and they start spinning around him faster and faster. And then there is a blinding flash of light. When the light clears, Sonic is flying and has changed from blue to yellow) VenomMyotismon: NOOOO!!! Sonic: That's right. It's Super Sonic time. VenomMyotismon: RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! NIGHTMARE CLAW!!!!! (VenomMyotismon swings down with his Nightmare Claw. Sonic does not dodge it. He instead stops the attack with one hand) VenomMyotismon: No way.... Sonic: You done? VenomMyotismon:..... Sonic: All right, then. My turn! (Sonic knocks VenomMyotismon's hand away and then charges at him and starts hitting from all over at speeds no one can see. Sonic finally hits VenomMyotismon with a powerful punches in the face knocking him back) VenomMyotismon: YOU GODDAMN STUPID LITTLE FUCKING HEDGEHOG!!!!! Sonic: You mad, bro? VenomMyotismon: CHAOS FLAME!!!!! (Shoots Purple flame out of his Abdomen) Sonic: I'll take that as a yes! (Shoots an energy blast) (Sonic energy blast goes right though VenomMyotismon's attack and it hits him causing serious damage) VenomMyotismon: Raaaahhhhh...... (Collapses) Sonic:...... (Flies down then returns to normal) It's over.... (Starts walking away) (As Sonic starts walking away he hears something from behind. He turns and sees VenomMyotismon getting back up) VenomMyotismon: Oh Sonic... I'm just getting started! Sonic: So you won't give up, huh? All right, then... Let's dance. (Music suddenly begins playing) VenomMyotismon: Its payback time! Sonic: Is that all you've got to say? (The two foes begin to sing) VenomMyotismon: Well, well, well! What a pest, you are! (Shoots purple fire balls out of his abdomen but Sonic dodges them) Still around, huh? Oh, can't say I like that! So why don't you just give up? You know, surrender! Sonic: It's over! It's over! Your scheme was bound to fail! (Unleashes his Sonic Wind attack) It's over, you're finished here! Your next stop will be jail! (Unleashes his Sonic Wind attack) VenomMyotismon: (Tries crushing Sonic but he dodges) He mocks me! He fights me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughin' first! Ha, ha, ha! Sonic: What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed! You're bad, and now you're tall! (Summons his guitar) It makes it all the more worthwhile To see a giant fall! VenomMyotismon: Talk, talk, talk! But I tell you This giant's goin' nowhere! (Summons giant pillars which Sonic jumps on) If I were you, I'd take a hike! There's danger in the air! (VenomMyotismon knocks the pillars away in order to hurt Sonic but he just jumps off them. Then Sonic begins playing his guitar and as he plays it glows brighter and brighter) Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! VenomMyotismon Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! VenomMyotismon: Whoa oh! Sonic: Ha, ha, ha! I'm the fastest thing alive! (Sonic shoots lasers out of his guitar hitting VenomMyotismon cause massive damage) (Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters and the P Team watch the fight on a robot) Sonic: Mobius will be freed! VenomMyotismon: Well, aren't we confident? (Back at the fight Sonic transforms into his Werehog form) Sonic: Well, I'm feeling angry And there's plenty left to do! (Stretches his arm forward punching VenomMyotismon) I've fought your most unwelcome help And now I'm after you! (Stretches his arm forward punching VenomMyotismon) VenomMyotismon: Even if you catch me You could never do me in! (Summons pillars which Sonic jumps on) I'm ten stories high, and just as strong! Which means I'm gonna win! (Knocks the pillars away to hurt Sonic but he just jumps off) Sonic: Whoa oh! VenomMyotismon: Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! VenomMyotismon: Whoa oh oh! Together Whoa oh! Sonic: I'm the fastest thing alive! (Sonic jumps up and hits VenomMyotismon with very powerful punches hurting badly) (Back with the others, they keep watching the fight. They see Sonic turn back to normal. Sally watches the fight knowing Sonic will win) Sonic: This ends here. VenomMyotismon: I'm laughing to death! (Back at the fight Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Sonic) Sonic: It's over! You're finished! You'll never get away! (Fires an energy blast) You, the Animations King!? That will be the day! (Fires an energy blast) VenomMyotismon: How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you've got? (Shoots purple flames from his abdomen but Sonic dodges effortless) You think that you're a hero, Sonic! But I think you are not! VenomMyotismon: I'm the Animation King! Sonic: You're king of nothing! VenomMyotismon: Whoooah! (Shoots purple flames out his abdomen but Sonic still effortlessly dodges) Now it's time for you to see What it really means to scare! (Uses Nightmare Claw with both hands but Sonic dodges both attacks) 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair! (Continues to try and crush Sonic who continues to dodge the attacks without evening trying) It's much more fun, I must confess With lives on the line! Not mine, of course, but yours, old friend! Now that'd be just fine! (Sonic now begins to power up for one final attack) Whoa oh! Sonic Whoa oh! VenomMyotismon: Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! VenomMyotismon: Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! I'm the fastest thing alive! (Sonic flies at super speed right though VenomMyotismon's chest. VenomMyotismon puts his hands over the spot Sonic ran right though as he feels the pain going all over his body) VenomMyotismon: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! To be continued..... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius